¿Qué te mereces?
by Lore24
Summary: Una historia alternativa, mi versión de cómo debió ser el encuentro de Ángel y su hijo. Luego de que Connor lo lanzara al mar, y Ángel pasará tres meses allí. Advertencia: Contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal.


Gunn y Fred quedaron en el piso, entonces me dispuse a irme. Parecía que todo había salido a la perfección, digamos.

Hasta que me gire y vi a Ángel.

-sientate, Connor-me dijo.

Yo intente no mostrar miedo, aunque me estaba muriendo de terror por dentro. Di un paso hacía atrás y con valentia casi fingida, le dije…

-no puedes conmigo-

-¿De verdad lo crees?-me pregunto, mirandome.

Ahora sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Estaba en serios problemas.

"Así es, papi vuelve a casa y me parece que te va a dar unos azotes" mi mente corrió en ese pensamiento, lo que me había advertido Gunn.

Agarre la silla donde antes había estado atado, la pare y me senté lo más bravucón posible…pero algo me dijo que él no me veía de la manera que yo esperaba.

-bueno, ¿Qué tal el verano?-dijo él, una vez sentado. ¡¿Estaba bromeando, verdad?! –el mío muy bien. He visto peces, me he muerto de hambre, he tenido alucinaciones…-

-te lo mereces-me apresure a contestar.

-porque maté a Holtz, pero no lo hice-me aclaro. Y yo no pude evitar sentirme traicionado, engañado y utilizado por el hombre que me había criado. –quise decirtelo cuando intentabas tirarme al agua. Pero no me sabía toda la película. Holtz se suicido, en realidad, le pidió a tu amiga Justin que lo hiciera con un picahielos para que tú me odiaras-

No pude evadir el sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento. Pero me las arregle para mantenerme "duro".

-aún así…te lo merecías-dije, finalmente.

-lo que yo me merezco es opinable. Pero te aseguro que es muy diferente querer vengarse de alguien y hacerlo. Y ahora…la pregunta es: ¿Qué te mereces?-

Yo me levante enseguida, pero él me empujo contra la pared.

-papá no ha terminado-me dijo y se agacho, quedando más o menos a mi altura. Por primera vez en mi vida (o por lo menos una de las pocas veces) tuve miedo de la muerte -Wesley me lo ha contado todo. Y según mi opinión, lo que te mereces depende de una respuesta: ¿Le has hecho algo a Cordelia?-me pregunto, acercandose más.

-no-

-es mentira-dijo Fred.

-no miento-

-¿Desapareció la misma noche por casualidad?-dijo Gunn.

-¡Te digo la verdad! ¿Vale?-le dije a Ángel, casi temblando.

-lo sé, lo noto-dijo y por suerte, se levanto y se alejo un poco de mí -me has mentido tanto que veo la diferencia. La verdad te suena mejor, menos nasal, ¿Sabes?-dijo él. Yo no supe si tomarlo como un insulto o un cumplido -levanta-me ordeno. Obedecí, aunque eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarme -lo que me has hecho es inconcebible, Connor. Pero una vez estuve cien años atrapado en otra dimensión con mi novia, así que unos meses en el mar me han dado perspectiva. Una perspectiva muy curiosa. He podido pensar en nosotros, en el mundo,…nada en el mundo es como debería. Es duro, cruel. Y por eso luchamos, ¿Comprendes? No importa de dónde vengamos, lo que hayamos hecho o sufrido, o que ayudemos a los demás. Vivimos como si el mundo fuera perfecto para mostrarle lo que puede ser-dijo, en un tono muy serio. Yo agache la cabeza -no eres parte de eso pero espero que lo seas. Te quiero, Connor-agrego, acercandoseme y mirandome directamente a los ojos.

-no puedo decir lo mismo-respondí, mirándolo con odio.

-¿Qué te mereces?-repitió él, ignorando lo que había dicho…o fingiendo que mis palabras no le habían afectado en absoluto.

-¡Termina de una vez, estúpido! ¡Matame, echame a la calle! ¡Vamos! ¡Lo has estado planeando todo este maldito tiempo!-le espete, irritado.

Para mi sorpresa, él me tomó de un brazo, me dio la vuelta y me dio cuatro palmadas duras en el trasero. Me ruboricé más que nunca, más por el hecho de que Gunn y Fred hubieran presenciado eso.

-mierda, Gunn tenía razón-dije, en voz baja. En menos de cinco segundos, sentí otra palmada.

-controla tu lenguaje-me reprendió Ángel.

-¡Tú no me das ordenes! ¡Deja de pegarme!-le grite, enojado.

Mi padre, Daniel Holtz, no me había golpeado de esa manera nunca. Sí algunos tirones de orejas, y algunas veces se le escaparon un par de bofetadas, pero nada más. Esto era más que humillante. Ángel no era mi padre, era un monstruo vil y sin sentimientos…tal como me lo había explicado mi padre. Ángel mato a la familia de mi padre, a mi madre y a mis hermanos. Haber estado tres meses en el océano era poco castigo, debería haberlo matado lentamente cuando tuve la oportunidad.

-te voy a refrescar la memoria, niño. Soy tu padre-

-no es cierto. Tú no eres nadie, mucho menos mi padre-le espete, intentando liberarme de su agarre.

-basta, Connor-dijo Gunn, enojado.

-tuvo lo que se merecía-repetí, terco. Y refiriendome a Ángel.

-¿Si? Bueno, ahora tú te merecias esas nalgadas por irrespetuoso-dijo Ángel. ¿Nalgadas? ¿Eso quería decir "pegarte en el trasero"?

-tú no mereces ningún respeto…de mí ni de nadie-me atreví a decir, con los dientes apretados. Recibí un par de nalgadas más.

-considera eso, mi última advertencia, hijo-

-¡No soy tu hijo!-

-suficiente, a tu habitación-me ordeno, con autoridad, mientras me soltaba el brazo.

Nunca lo había visto así. Él siempre había tratado de hacerme el gusto en todo, ser mi amigo. La única vez que lo vi actuar como un padre, dentro de lo que cabe, fue cuando me encontro con Sunny muerta y me reviso los brazos para ver si me había metido de esa…medicina.

-no-le conteste, rotundamente.

-¿No?-dijo él, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Connor, hazle caso a tu padre-me gruño Fred.

-pero, no pueden hacerme est…-

-vete a tu habitación-me interrumpió Gunn.

-¡Ahora! Que no te pregunte si querías, simplemente te mande a hacerlo-me rugió Ángel. ¿Quién podía pensar que recién se estaba recuperando de tres meses en el mar y ya estaba gritando como el monstruo que era?

Me fui a mi cuarto, dando pisotones de frustración y frunciendo el ceño. Cerré la puerta de un portazo.

Me tire bocabajo en mi cama y aprete los puños.

Esto no era justo, simplemente no era justo.

Me habían tratado como a un mocoso travieso. Nadie me trata así, ¡YO SOY EL DESTRUCTOR! O bueno, por lo menos lo era.

Pude oír a Fred y a Gunn llevando a Ángel a su habitación y cuidandolo un rato.

Me toque las sienes, harto de todo.

Tome algunas de mis cosas y me prepare para escapar de allí, cuando Gunn entro en mi habitación…

-¡Fuera! ¡No te he dejado entrar!-le grite, furioso.

Él me tomó de la oreja y me dio dos nalgadas que en serio me picaron.

-no te he pedido permiso, muchachito. Lavate los dientes y te acuestas a dormir. Mañana tú y tu padre tienen mucho de que hablar-

-¡Esa cosa _no_ es mi padre!-grite, desquiciado.

-sí que lo es, ¿Cuántas veces tienen que repetirtelo?-

-nunca será mi padre. Sólo es un maldito vampiro, jamás cambiara. Mi padre me lo advirtió-

-Holtz no es, no era, tu padre-

-él jamás me habría tratado como tu querido amigo Ángel-le dije, terminando con un tono sarcástico.

-¿Hablas de los azotes? Te hacían mucha falta, Connor. Los estuviste "pidiendo" a gritos todo el verano. Te merecías mucho más de lo que te dio tu padre. Y por cierto, no es "Ángel", es papá-

-¡Déjame!-

-¡No, no te dejo! ¡Por qué lo único que haces es mentir, manipular la situación!-

-¡No me grites, hijo de…!-

-¡No termines esa frase, muchachito!-

-¡Todo lo que escucho son reglas, reglas y reglas! "Connor, no hagas esto", "Connor no hagas aquello" ¡Por favor! ¡Consiganse una vida y dejen de fastidiar la mía!-le grite, enojado. Eso fue todo, él me llevo a punta de nalgadas hasta el baño y me dejo ahí.

Me lave los dientes a mala gana y me fui a la cama.

Malditos…yo no había pedido un hogar, ni una familia. Tenía a mi padre y eso era suficiente.

¡Pero no! Gracias a Ángel, ahora mi vida era un asco.

Seguía maldiciendo todo en mi cabeza, cuando sentí alguien besandome la frente.

-no, tú no te mereces eso. Yo no confió en ti-le gruñí, al notar que era nada más ni nada menos que Ángel.

-lo sé, y lo entiendo. Pero no puedo evitar amarte, Connor-

-¡Amarme!-exclame, con ironía –claro, sí, claro. Déjame solo. Yo no necesito de nadie. Ni siquiera de ti, Ángel-

-shhhhhh…es papá, pa, papi o papito-me corrigió él, poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios. Estuve tentado a morderle la mano.

-okey, papá…-cedí, lentamente.

-buenas noches, bebé-me dijo, acariciandome el cabello.

-buenas noches, papi-dije, sintiendome mal por haberlo tratado así.

Al día siguiente, Ángel estaba un poco mejor…pero no estaba recuperado al 100%, creo.

Hablo seriamente conmigo. Desgraciadamente, Gunn tenía razón. Me dio unos cuantos azotes…luego me consolo y me dejo dormir una siesta.

Por primera vez, me sentía amado y seguro con él. Como si…nunca me hubieran separado de…mi papá.

Sí, Ángel era ahora mi padre. Y tendría que comenzar a adaptarme a eso.

Tarde o temprano terminaría diciendo que lo quería…incluso que lo amaba. Sólo esperaba estar dormido o algo así, cuando lo dijera…


End file.
